


Sans AU Tickle One-Shots

by Violet_Royale



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But it might be deleted due to Wattpad’s new ownership, M/M, Multi, So i’m posting it here, Tickling, Undertale AU, i posted this on wattpad, sans au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Royale/pseuds/Violet_Royale
Summary: Just a bunch of Sans AU tickle one-shots. Requests are welcome, and any ship is welcome. Ships can be romantic or platonic, but if I consider the Sanses to be brothers or related by blood (such as parents and ship children), I will write the request as platonic rather than romantic. The Sanses I consider to be brothers are Reaper, Ink, and Cross as adoptive brothers, and Geno, Error, and Fresh also as adoptive brothers. Contrary to popular belief, Dream and Nightmare are actually NOT related canonically, so I am willing to do romantic Dreammare one-shots. I may also write one-shots involving ship children.
Relationships: Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Geno/Reaper, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Why Won't You Laugh For Me? (Afterdeath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper just wants Geno to laugh for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using the canonical heights for all the Sanses. I wrote down the ones I know in the second part of one of my other books called "Ink!Sans One-Shots". The name of the chapter is called "Canonical Heights".

Geno lay in his SAVE screen, eye sockets closed. He hated being trapped here. Most of the time he was all alone, with nothing to distract him from the memories of the human killing everyone he knew and loved. Especially Papyrus.

Papyrus, who only wanted to befriend the human and stop their rampage.

Papyrus, who was so pure and innocent that he could never hurt anyone.

Papyrus, Geno's younger brother, gone now thanks to that THING.

Geno couldn't even call them a child anymore. No CHILD would commit mass genocide the way Frisk did. It was Geno's personal opinion that Frisk was nothing more than a disgusting mass that crawled out of a demon's toilet and gained sentience. There was nothing else that would ever do what Frisk did.

And now, Geno was alone, unable to leave the SAVE screen. He couldn’t even die like the rest of his friends and family. He was trapped in this near-dead state of existence for all eternity. But sometimes, he had company. He had met a few other Sanses while he was trapped. One was another Geno who had become a glitch after messing with his DETERMINATION. Now that Geno was called Error. Geno had adopted Error as his brother when he'd found out about his backstory. And then there was Fresh, who'd hung out with Geno and Error for so long that he'd become like a part of the family. Geno and Error had adopted him, too, much to Error's frustration. And then there were the Star Sanses Ink, Dream, and Blue. They were pretty nice, but they always had to leave to save the multiverse from threats.

And then, there was Reaper, the god of death. Geno's crush. Of course, he wasn't going to admit it. Reaper was really attractive, and he visited Geno often, but Geno was too scared to tell him. Sure, Reaper loved to flirt with him and try to make him laugh, but Geno was afraid that he just wanted a reaction rather than a relationship. Geno was afraid that if he admitted his feelings for Reaper to him, the god would leave for good.

So, Geno pretended that Reaper’s flirting annoyed him. It kept the god coming back, trying to impress him.

Suddenly, Geno was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a familiar portal opening. Geno had memorized the sounds of all of the portals of the Sanses who visited him. They each sounded unique. Error’s portals sounded like fabric being torn, while Ink’s sounded like paint being poured on the ground. But this portal sounded like the wind whistling through the trees. It was Reaper’s portal.

“Go away, Reaper!” Geno said, although he secretly wanted to hug the god.

“Aww, Geno dearest, you know you don’t REALLY want me to go!” Reaper teased him. Geno had to resist the urge to smile.

“What do you want?” Geno snapped, opening his eyes to glare at his crush.

“Oh, I just came to see if I could make you laugh!” Reaper said. “You’re always frowning, you could do with some laughter in your life! And what better way to make a Sans laugh than with some puns!”

Geno groaned. Reaper was right, puns would probably break him. And if Reaper was able to make him laugh, he’d probably be satisfied and leave forever. It was going to take all of the tsundere’s self-control to resist the urge to laugh.

“Hey, Geno,” Reaper said, sitting down next to him. “Why are frogs always happy?”

Geno rolled his eye-lights. Undeterred, Reaper answered his own joke, “They eat whatever BUGS them!”

It was hard for Geno to keep from smiling. Reaper frowned, but persisted in making jokes, “Wanna hear a joke about pizza?”

“No,” Geno said. Reaper grinned and said, “That’s okay, it was too CHEESY anyway.”

Geno closed his eyes, and Reaper continued, “I once reaped the soul of the guy who invented zero, and I said, ‘Thanks for nothing!’”

Reaper continued telling jokes and puns, trying to make Geno laugh. The tsundere was able to resist, though it was incredibly difficult for him. Finally, Reaper went quiet. After a few moments of silence, Geno opened one eye and saw the god looking at him with a distraught expression.

“Why won’t you just laugh for me?” Reaper asked sadly. Geno felt a pang of guilt in his soul but forced it down.

Reaper really wanted to hear Geno laugh. Surely Geno’s laughter would be the cutest sound ever! But none of his puns seemed to be working. Then Reaper thought of an idea that might actually work. The god had spoken to Tick from Tickletale, and Tick had said that all Sanses were incredibly ticklish. If he was right, then perhaps Geno would laugh if Reaper tickled him? It was worth a try!

Without warning, Reaper lunged forward and began tickling Geno. Normally whenever he touched any living thing, it died. But Geno was a special case. His perpetual near-dead state meant that Reaper could touch him all he wanted without killing him. That, along with Geno’s personality and masochistic nature, were just a few of the reasons Reaper had a serious crush on him.

The moment Reaper began tickling Geno, the tsundere began laughing. “WAHAHAHAHAIT!” Geno squealed, as Reaper’s fingers spidered along his ribs. “REAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEPER! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!!!”

Reaper nearly squealed himself out of excitement. He had been right! Geno’s laugh really WAS the cutest thing he’d ever heard! The god needed to hear more, and continued tickling him.

“Aww, so cute!” Reaper cooed as he tickled the tsundere. “I love your laugh, Geno!”

“REAHEEHEEHEEHEEPER STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Geno shrieked, thrashing around under the ticklish onslaught. “I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAHAHAHAKE IT! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!”

“Aw, but I want to hear more!” Reaper teased him. “I’m not going to stop tickling you until I’m satisfied! And since you’ve never laughed for me before, I am not going to be satisfied until I’ve made you laugh enough to make up for all the times I tried!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Geno laughed as Reaper moved his hands up to tickle the tsundere’s neck. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!”

Reaper chuckled and kept tickling the poor tsundere. This was so much fun! Why hadn’t he ever tried tickling Geno before! He quickly discovered that Geno’s ribs and neck seemed to be far more ticklish than any other part of his body. They also made him make the most adorable sounds when Reaper tickled him there.

After what may have been hours, Reaper finally stopped tickling Geno. The god smirked down at the tsundere, and said, “Your laugh is so cute! You should laugh more often! And if you don’t start laughing at my jokes, I’m going to start tickling you every time I come visit you!”

“W-wait,” Geno said, shivering slightly at the lingering ticklish sensations. “So you’re coming back?”

“Of course I’m coming back!” Reaper said. “I know you want me to! You’re just too tsundere to say you like me! But don’t worry, I love you too! And I’m going to do whatever it takes to help you get out of this SAVE screen, so that you’re not trapped here forever!”

Geno couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did Reaper really love him? Or was he just saying that to get a reaction out of him?

Reaper could see the doubt in Geno’s eyes. It made him sad to know that the tsundere didn’t believe him. Reaper took Geno’s face in his hands, leaned in, and kissed him, putting all of his love into the kiss.

Geno was stunned by the act. But the kiss was what he needed to believe Reaper’s words. He slowly kissed the god back, wrapping his arms around Reaper. When they parted, both of their faces were flushed.

“Idiot,” Geno murmured, laying his head on Reaper’s chest. “I love you, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested by a reader on my Discord Server.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare decides to interrogate Dream with tickle torture.

The Star Sanses and the Bad Sanses were fighting. Again. Nightmare’s gang had been terrorizing a new AU, and the Star Sanses had rushed to the rescue. Now arrows were fired, paint was thrown, strings were flung, bones flew, and weapons clashed as a battle of epic proportions was being fought.

Dream was busy fighting Nightmare and Killer, while Ink took on Error and Cross, and Blue dealt with Horror and Dust. It was just a battle like any other they’d fought, until Dust managed to knock Blue out with a well-placed bone strike to the back of his skull. Seeing Blue crumple into a pile of bones distracted Ink long enough for Error to capture him in a cocoon of blue threads. Ink struggled in them until they subdued him and knocked him out as well.

Now it was just Dream versus the Bad Sanses. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take them all on by himself. But he had to try! If he didn’t defeat them, they’d kill him and his friends, and then nobody would be able to protect the multiverse from them!

But Dream’s momentary lapse in attention was enough for one of Nightmare’s tentacles to yank his weapon out of his hands. Another tentacle wrapped around Dream’s body, pinning his arms to his sides and lifting him up. Dream kicked frantically, but the tentacle holding him prisoner wrapped around his legs and held him still.

“Let go of me!” Dream yelled, squirming around in Nightmare’s grasp. The Guardian of Negativity ignored him and opened a portal back to his castle. As the Bad Sanses went through it with their three prisoners, Dream felt a cocktail of positive emotions radiating from them. It wasn’t the malicious glee he’d expected them to feel, but lots of other kinder emotions: love, affection, compassion, and so much more. It made him feel slightly calmer. Perhaps the Bad Sanses weren’t going to hurt them? Still, better to be safe than sorry, so he squirmed frantically, trying to get free of Nightmare’s tentacles.

“Alright, we’ve got them," said Nightmare. "You can do with your prisoners what you will, just remember the rules.”

“Yes, Boss!” the rest of the gang said, taking their prisoners away. Nightmare carried Dream through the castle, passing some of his guards along the way.

“Where are you taking me?!” Dream asked, still struggling to get free. Nightmare ignored him as he stopped in front of a door in the dungeons. He unlocked the door and carried Dream into the room, locking the door behind them.

The room was dark and filled with lots of scary tools. Nightmare placed Dream on a medieval-style rack and locked him in, with his arms and legs stretched. He turned the wheel that was attached to the rack, and the rack stretched Dream until he couldn’t move even a millimeter. Then Nightmare said, “This is the Interrogation Room. I’m going to interrogate you for information. And I will torture you if you lie or refuse to answer!”

Now Dream was really scared. He didn’t want to be tortured, but he knew he couldn’t give Nightmare any information. If he did, the goopy skeleton would probably use it to take over the entire multiverse!

“Now, let’s begin,” Nightmare said. “Where do the AUs come from, Dream?”

“I-I don’t know,” Dream said. Nightmare frowned.

“Oh really?” he asked. “I thought you were friends with Ink! Surely he’s told you!”

“N-No, he hasn’t!” Dream said. It was true. Ink had never told Dream or Blue where the AUs came from, and Dream had never asked him. He’d never really been interested in knowing. All that mattered to him was helping protect them from Nightmare and his gang, and making sure there was positivity in the AUs.

“So Ink’s never told you anything?” Nightmare sneered. “I don’t believe that for a second! Tell the truth! Unless you WANT to be tortured!”

“I am telling the truth!” Dream cried. “I’ve never asked Ink where the AUs come from!”

“You have to the count of five to tell the truth, or I’m going to enjoy torturing you!” Nightmare said. “One!”

“I am!” Dream cried, tear threatening to fall from his eyes. “Please! You have to believe me!”

“Two!” Nightmare counted, raising his tentacles above Dream.

“Nightmare! Please! I really don’t know!” Dream cried.

“Three!” Nightmare said.

Dream could see that is was no use trying to convince Nightmare that he was telling the truth. He closed his eyes tight, his tears streaming down his skull.

“Four!”

The Guardian of Positivity braced himself for his inevitable fate.

“Five!”

And then it started. But instead of the pain Dream had been expecting, he felt a tickling sensation run up his spine. His eyes snapped open as he began laughing.

“Whahahahahahahat ahahahahahahahare you doiheeheeheeheeheeng!?” he giggled.

“Torturing you,” Nightmare replied. Dream stared up at him and saw a playful smile on the dark guardian’s face. Nightmare tickled Dream’s spine with his hands, and used his tentacles to get his ribs, underarms, and feet.

“EEHEEHEEHEEHEEK!” Dream squealed, struggling to get away from the tickling. But the rack held him completely immobile. “STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!”

“Tell me where the AUs come from, first!” Nightmare replied with a grin.

“I DOHOHOHOHOOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!” Dream laughed, shaking his head frantically. His eyes shut tightly.

“I don’t believe you!” Nightmare said in a singsong voice.

“I’M TEHEHEHEHEHEHELLING THEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE TRUTH!” squealed Dream. “I REAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEELLY AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAM! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE BEHEEHEEHEELIEHEEHEEHEEVE MEHEEHEEHEEHEE!”

“No, I don’t think so!” chuckled Nightmare. “You should tell the truth. I might stop torturing you if you do. Or maybe you’re enjoying this as much as I am?”

“NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!” laughed Dream. “STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE! I CAHAHAHAHAHAN’T TAHAHAHAHAHKE IT! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!”

“I think you can!” Nightmare said. “And you will, unless you tell the truth. Now, I’m going to ask you again. Where do the AUs come from, Dream?”

“I DOHOHOHOHOHON’T KNOHOHOHOHOHOW!” shrieked Dream.

Nightmare continued to tickle torture Dream for several hours, all the while demanding that Dream tell him where the AUs came from. Although it was torture for Dream, since he couldn’t answer Nightmare’s question even if he wanted to, Dream was kind of enjoying it. He’d always loved having tickle fights with Nightmare when they were younger, although Dream had normally won. But it had been a very long time since they’d last had one.

Finally, Nightmare stopped tickling Dream. He unlocked him from the rack, and helped him sit up.

“N-Night, I r-really d-don’t know—” Dream started to say, but Nightmare interrupted him.

“I know,” Nightmare said. “I knew this whole time that you didn’t know. I just wanted an excuse to tickle you! I… miss you, Dream. I miss how close we were when we were growing up. I… wish we could be like that again.”

“Oh, Night!” Dream said, hugging Nightmare. “I miss you too!”

Nightmare hesitated, then hugged Dream back tightly. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Dream started tickling Nightmare’s side. Nightmare squeaked and jumped away.

“Tickle fight!” Dream cried, pouncing on Nightmare.

Their laughter filled the room the rest of the day. Luckily for Nightmare, the Interrogation Room was soundproof.


End file.
